


Card XIII: Death

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death: change, transformation, end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card XIII: Death

Card XIII: Death

_Change, transformation, end_

 

Dead

 

It hurts, you know.

Change.

In order for things to change, something has to end.

 _The way things used to be_ has to go.

 _Normal_ isn’t the old normal- it’s a new, uncomfortable not-normal ‘normal’ now.

It’s not always so drastic. But when it is, you feel it.

 

Comforting routines are ripped away with changes.

Sometimes comforting _people_ are ripped away with changes.

Sometimes, you have no choice but to leave _him-them-her_ behind.

Sometimes, they have no choice but to leave you.

 

Change doesn’t come so much to me anymore.

I think it’s part of the function of being dead.

I’m kind of detached now from my life.

Why should I pain myself to remember?

I’m just waiting for the (( _angel-shinigami-grim reaper-psycopomp_ )) to collect me,

Take me off to wherever it is souls head in reality.

I’m kind of hoping for Soul Society, or the Fields of Asphodel.

 

Maybe, just maybe, I’ll see my parents again.

 

Sometimes, changes are good. 


End file.
